vegasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Savino
| last = | appearances = 3 }}Vincent Savino is a Chicago mobster who has moved west to run the Savoy Hotel for the outfit. Biography Background Savino learned his trade running the Outfit's casino in Havana, Cuba. Season 1 Pilot Savino disembarks from his plane after arriving at McCarran Field. He watches rancher Ralph Lamb figting with three airplane engingeers with interest before meeting his colleagues Anthony "Red" Cervelli, Nick "Beansy" Cota, and Vic Borelli. Red greets Savino warmly. Beansy mutters to Vic that he used to see Savino in the neighborhood before he was sent to run Havana. Just after Savino arrives the body of Savoy employee Samantha Meade is found at the Nevada Test Site. She is the niece of the Nevada Governor and Las Vegas Mayor Ted Bennet appoints Lamb to investigate her murder. Savino's first priority is locating Sheriff Herrigan, who the mob believes is a government informant. Red's people drive him out to a slot machine warehouse. Red wonders how long he will be staying in town and Savino reveals that he is also there to take over the running of the Savoy Casino. The mob funded venue has been hemorrhaging cash under Red's leadership despite having only opened its doors six months earlier. Red's enforcers have kidnapped and severely beaten a casino dealer, Toby Grasso, who is a friend of the sheriff. Savino seethes at the unnecessary violence, particularly when Grasso reveals that he worked for Savino at the Colonial. Savino delivers a beating of his own on Beansy for his thoughtless action. Grasso readily reveals that Herrigan is staying with his sister in Anderson. Later, Savino surveys the main floor of the Savoy Casino and quickly roots out a thieving dealer and discerns that the flowers are blocking the security cameras. DA Reynolds arranges to meet Sheriff Clyde on the pretense of helping him. Clyde says that he is willing to talk to the federal authorities about organized crime in Las Vegas for safe passage out of the state. Reynolds has actually led Savino right to Clyde. Reynolds drives off and Clyde tries to escape but is murdered by Beansy. Ralph and his brother Jack meet Savino at the hotel. He feigns readiness to comply with the investigation and invites them to a fundraiser for Mayor Bennet. He introduces them to the Meade's manager in the Credit Department Bob Perrin. Perrin tells them that Meade was last seen by her colleague Jodie Kent, after he had left for the evening. Ralph learns that security footage picked up Samantha in an elevator at 19:00 but that she was not seen leaving the building. He is intrigued and goes to check out the maintenance area. He stumbles across a couple having sex. He continues his search and finds a spot of blood. He is then assaulted and knocked out. Savino claims that security mistook him for a peeping tom. Ralph is doubtful, believing the killer was threatened by his search and relays finding the blood. Ralph comes looking for Perrin at the Savoy, having uncovered evidence that he was working with gamblers to extend irregular credit lines and accepting bribes. The police believe Perrin killed Meade to prevent her exposing his scam. Savino is outraged at Ralph raiding the hotel armed and protests that Perrin is not there. Savino accuses Ralph of trespassing but he refuses to leave. He finds a photo of Perrin with a CESSNA airplane on his desk. He heads back to McCarran Field and arrests Perrin. Savino is concerned that Perrin will turn against the organization and orders Red to have him killed in prison. Money Plays Savino cleans house at the Savoy Hotel in the wake of Perrin being exposed as a thief and a murderer. Chicago sends him a new count room manager, Mia Rizzo, a rival's daughter. Mia impresses Savino when she quickly spots that the count room scales have been rigged. They clash over running the blackjack tables - Mia thinks that the house will take more money by playing a soft 17. Savino shoots the idea down but Mia goes behind his back to her father to force the issue. Savino reveals that he tried the same angle in Havana and lost more on disgruntled customers than he made on the percentage. She agrees to respect his judgement when it comes to the floor. Savino keeps tabs on Perrin through corrupt District Attorney Rich Reynolds. Reynolds insists on trying the case. Savino scuppers his prosecution by paying for his key witness to take a vacation in Florida. Reynolds spots Perrin talking to a federal prosecutor and realizes that he is going to testify against Savino. Savino arranges for his man Nick "Beansy" Cota to get arrested in order to kill Perrin in jail but the assassination is foiled by Dixon. Instead Savino floods the main road by knocking the top off a fire hydrant. He has a bomb planted on the diversion route, blowing Perrin up as he is being transported to a federal facility. All That Glitters Chicago organized crime boss Angelo LaFratta visits Las Vegas to check on his investment in the Savoy. He is accompanied several of his lieutenants, including Mia Rizzo's father Johnny. Vincent knows Johnny as a hothead and quickly defuses the situation when he gets into an argument with a waiter. Vincent gives Angelo a tour of the hotel and urges him to invest in a fine dining restaurant and a concert venue to keep high rollers in house. Angelo defers the decision to Johnny, saying that he is good with numbers. Ralph visits the casino and warns Vincent that Johnny is prohibited from gambling. Johnny dines with his daughter. Vincent interrupts to show Johnny that he has found away around the blacklist; he has set up a private casino in a suite. Mia deduces that Vincent is trying to appease Johnny to gain his support for the restaurant. Johnny realizes that the dealers in his suite are letting him win and angrily beats one of them up. Vincent comes to calm Johnny down but cannot stop him going to the main floor to gamble. Lamb gets a call to tell him that Johnny is breaking the restriction on him and he goes to the Savoy to arrest him. Johnny is livid at the public arrest and warns Lamb that he will be released in an hour. Vincent goes to bail Johnny out but finds that Mia has beaten him to it. Johnny demands that Vincent kill Ralph but Vincent stalls by insisting that they need Angelo's approval. Johnny makes his case at a sit down with the boss but Vincent makes the better argument and Angelo refuses to authorize the assassination. Angelo and Johnny head back to Chicago. Angelo agrees to fund a restaurant but not the arena. He warns Vincent that he is thinking too much about the future and urges him to bring his family out to Las Vegas to distract him. Relationships *Anthony "Red" Cervelli - Mob colleague, Savoy Hotel Assistant Manager *Nick "Beansy" Cota - Mob colleague, Savoy Hotel security *Vic Borelli - Mob colleague, Savoy Hotel security Quotes Gallery Header 176584.jpg Vegas - Copy (2).jpg Vegas-cbs-tv-show (7).jpg Vegas-cbs-tv-show (3).jpg Vegas5.jpg Vegas-Savino-and-Boss.png Vegas-CBS-Episode-8-Exposure-3.jpg Vegas-101-2.jpg MV5BMTkxODM0MTY4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDUxNjU1OA@@. V1. SX500 SY333 .jpg Vegas 106 clip4 640x480 9455171996.jpg D2f3851dcff7805702fa15d52f9c3b93.jpeg 63642 465373483510462 823395917 n.jpg Behind the scenes Vincent Savino is a major character in the first season. He is played by starring cast member Michael Chiklis. Appearances References Category:Major Characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters